


In the Darkling Woods

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleventh Challenge: Crossing Paths<br/>Write about an encounter between two characters who never actually met on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkling Woods

**"In the Darkling Woods " Gen Morgana, Cara (Canon AU)**   
_Eleventh Challenge: Crossing Paths_

Characters/Pairings: Morgana  
Rating/Warnings:  K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

 **In the Darkling Woods**  
Morgana was just about to turn her horse back towards Camelot. She had been riding a little longer than she planned and she didn’t want anyone to worry. That was when she saw the young girl hiding in the bushes by the side of the road.

Morgana stopped her horse and got down. “Hello. Are you injured?”

“No My Lady.” A small girl stood up. “They are looking for me.”

“Who is looking for you?” Morgana asked.

“The bounty hunter. I am a druid. Uther Pendragon pays them to capture my kind and then executes us.” The girl said.

“What is your name?” Morgana edged closer.

“I am Cara.” The girls said.

“Are you hungry? I have apples in my bag.” Morgana offered.

“Yes My Lady. Cara bit her lip. She hadn’t eaten in days.

Morgana took the apples out of her saddle bag and gave them to her. “You shouldn’t be so close to the road. The patrol will be out soon. Stay along the river. There are caves there you can hide in to rest.”

“Thank you My Lady.” Cara took the apples. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

“I have respect for your people. I don’t wish harm to come on any of you. Go now before the patrol arrives.” Morgana mounted her horse.

“My Lady, what is your name?” Cara asked.

“I am Morgana Pendragon.” Morgana turned her horse and rode off.

Cara looked at the apples and put them in her pockets she ran towards the river and found a cave to hide in.


End file.
